For my dear love
by Tekesuta
Summary: Recueil de SoRiku - Chap6 : Quand un assassin se laisse prendre au jeu de sa propre proie...
1. Sentiments Silencieux

Bonjour ! J'ai décidé de faire un recueil de SoRiku, parce que j'ai sans arrêt pleins d'idées vraiment courtes, et donc voilà, autant les mettre en page pour une quelconque raison. Vous avez sûrement l'habitude (pour certains ?) que je ne finisse jamais ce que je fasse, mais là, j'ai trois mois de vacances, donc de quoi m'avancer convenablement ! Et donc, au lieu de ne pas finir des longs textes, je vous en offre des courts, avec une petite histoire... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Il y aura principalement du SoRiku, si vous voulez que je fasse avec un autre couple, demandez toujours ! (j'aimerais bien du Sora x Axel... ou Riku x Axel. Peut-être que je ferais ça, mais avec Axel, ça risque pas d'être tendre ! (bah oui, il l'est juste avec Roxas...))  
>Pour ceux qui lisent Dérision, je n'ai pas abandonné, je suis juste très longue à poster. Si vous la lisez et que vous postez pas de reviews, n'hésitez pas, c'est vraiment ce qui m'encourage à continuer.<br>Désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes, je ne me suis pas relue !

Et si le titre "Sentiments Silencieux" ne vous dit rien, c'est juste que ça mènera à une prochaine OS ! (non, en fait, j'avais pas d'inspiration surtout...)

* * *

><p><strong>- Sentiments Silencieux<strong>

Il soupira de lassitude, zappant pour la millième fois les chaînes de la télévision. En ce milieu d'après-midi, ainsi qu'un jour scolaire, il n'y avait pas d'émissions réellement intéressantes. Parfois, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'aller en cours, et rejoindre son meilleur ami dès l'appel qu'il lui passerait ; mais au fond, il se refusait à perdre, ne serait-ce, une seconde auprès du garçon. Surtout pas après ce que ce dernier lui avait appris, deux jours auparavant.

Amis depuis une quinzaine d'années, ils n'avaient jamais été capable de se séparer réellement ; que ce soit pendant les grandes vacances ou le temps de leur scolarité, il y avait toujours eu ce besoin imminent de se voir. Et si Riku devait partir deux mois en Alaska, il devait lui promettre de l'appeler chaque jour, même si le prix à payer les mettrait à la rue. Souvent, Kairi, leur meilleure amie, les référait à un petit couple, anxieux de la séparation, et au besoin constant de contact.

Pourtant, Riku était particulièrement froid et distant. Il frôlait l'asociabilité, et chez lui, le sourire se faisait rare ; Sora, lui était tout son contraire ; enjoué, hyperactif et particulièrement sociable : qui ne l'appréciait pas ? De par cette différence, ils se complétaient l'un l'autre. Leur amitié n'était pas basé sur leurs points communs, mais l'entente parfaite dans laquelle ils vivaient, dans laquelle leur complicité ne cessait de grandir.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire, songeant à son ami. Physiquement, il était... d'une beauté glaciale. Son regard vide d'émotion, ce visage si impassible, cette chevelure argenté, longue, retombante avec élégance sur ses épaules musclés, s'accompagnant d'une frange bien trop longue... mais particulièrement ses yeux, d'un émeraude persistant, brillant d'un éclat particulier ; il n'était que plus mystérieux. En taille, il le dépassait d'une tête environ - Sora étant petit de nature, ce n'était pas difficile... -, et son corps était d'une proportion parfaite ; une musculature finement dessinée, tout en conservant une ligne mince, à la taille marquée, laissant à ressortir légèrement ses hanches délicates.

Car de plus, ils étaient opposés physiquement. Sora, lui, était petit - tout en espérant vainement qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa croissance... -, et plutôt frêle. Son corps mince et élancé laissait à penser à celui d'une fille ; loin d'être musclé, à côté de Riku, il semblait parfois même squelettique. Il possédait une chevelure châtain, certaines mèches grignotant son cou, d'autres encadrant son visage, retombant par moment sur son front, dans un pêle-mêle désordonné ; certaines défiaient la gravitation, lévitant au sommet de son crâne. Offrant davantage des airs enfantins à son visage aux traits peu matures, ses gênes lui avaient offert d'implosant yeux bleus, un bleu azur brillant d'un enjouement constant. Sans oublier ce sourire idiot qui ne quittait jamais ses lèvres.

Second soupir. Aujourd'hui, il ne souriait pas ; il n'y parvenait pas vraiment. Si les visites habituelles de Riku le rendaient particulièrement heureux, ce jour là était bien différent des autres. Il aurait espéré du fond de son coeur que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. Deux jours, c'est bien trop peu pour s'en rendre compte, mais assez pour ne pas oublier. Il grimaça en sentant ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et s'essuya prestement de la main, pestant contre sa sensibilité accrue.

Son coeur manqua un bond lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. En quinze ans, Riku ne prenait plus la peine de taper à sa porte. Il le vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, un fin sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, son regard trahissait sa peine.

"Et ben alors, tu ne viens même pas me saluer ?" demanda-t-il, mimant d'être taquin. Mais sa voix était brisée par l'émotion. Sora se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brûlant, avant de se relever, s'accrochant au pull de Riku. Il attira ce dernier contre lui, avant de l'étouffer dans une étreinte qui se voulait tendre, mais il ne pouvait se contenter d'un aussi bref contact. Il voulait sentir ce corps chaud contre lui, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant, l'empêcher de partir. Riku la lui rendit, avec bien plus de délicatesse. Il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir davantage contre l'épaule musclée de ce dernier, fermant les yeux.

_Deux jours auparavant, Riku était venu chez lui. Il avait ce même sourire que d'habitude, rejoignant Sora dans sa chambre, tandis que ses deux parents étaient affairés dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il avait relevé la tête pour accueillir son ami, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui avait semblé... intimidé ? Il n'avait pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Il ne l'avait pas fermée non plus._

_"Je pars," avait-il alors déclaré, la voix légèrement tremblante. "Jeudi."_

_"Tu... pars ?"_

_Sur le moment, Sora avait plutôt pensé à un départ, du genre un week-end prolongé. Ou même espéré._

_"Dans l'armée."_

_Il avait perdu son sourire._

Et aujourd'hui, était une journée résonnant aux adieux final.

"Riku... tu... le veux vraiment ?"

Il frissonna en sentant la main froide de son ami se glisser dans sa nuque, dans une pression douce et significative. Ils avaient déjà eu cette discussion, précédemment. Sora aurait espéré pouvoir le convaincre de rester, être ainsi à ses côtés encore longtemps. La douleur qui déchirait son coeur à l'idée de son départ en était insupportable. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux d'une intensité telle, qu'il se doutait qu'il ne tiendrait guère ainsi.

"Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il alors, s'éloignant de quelques centimètres du plus jeune.

"Qu'importe. Juste... être avec toi."

_Ne faisons pas de cette journée la dernière, mais la première à de futures nombreuses rencontres._

* * *

><p>Soft, tout gentil... J'espère que celui-là vous aura plu !<br>Review ? :3


	2. Cap ou Pas Cap ?

Bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS, un peu.. cucul la praline ? Enfin, moi je trouve ça mignon quand même ! _  
>Peut-être de l'AkuRiku au prochain OS ! (en cours d'écriture, mais ça dépend si j'ai une autre idée !) Et même après du VanVen !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Cap ou pas cap ?<strong>

"Cap ou pas cap de faire un bisou à Kairi ?" demanda Sora, allongé sur le ventre, dans le sable brûlant de ce milieu d'après-midi. La tête en appuie sur ses mains, coudes pliés, il contemplait avec un maigre sourire son meilleur ami.

"Cap. C'est facile," grogna-t-il, guère engagé. Il s'approcha néanmoins de la jeune fille, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue - cette dernière ne tarda à rougir avec une intensité croissante. Il concentra pourtant son regard sur Riku, dont la pâleur naturelle n'avait, dans le moindre détails, changé. Si recevoir un piètre bisou de la part de l'argenté en gênait une, le second semblait être complètement désintéressé.

"T'es mignonne, à être écrevisse," observa Sora, se laissant retombant sur le flanc. Il entendit Kairi grommeler quelques paroles, visiblement gênée, mais ne put en comprendre grand chose.

"Tiens, Sora. Cap ou pas cap de te la fermer pendant dix minutes ?" le provoqua Riku, semblant amusé du sort qu'il tentait d'infliger à son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais, contraint d'un tendre sourire. Riku, tout autant que Kairi, se doutait parfaitement qu'il en serait incapable. Sora ne parvenait à tenir sa langue un temps aussi long... Ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Alors dix minutes, il n'osait même pas y penser.

"Pas cap," râla-t-il. "Et pas de gage trop sadique !"

"Bah, tu dois embrasser Riku," déclara alors Kairi, les bras croisés. Et au regard qu'elle portait sur le concerné, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix de refuser ou d'accepter le gage. Au fond de lui, Sora se sentit soulagé que Riku n'ait pas eu de réaction trop... mauvaise ? En tout cas, il n'en avait eu aucune. Juste une pointe de surprise. (bah oui, c'était à lui de donner le gage, pas à Kairi...)

"Si... si ce n'est que ça," lâcha Sora, la voix branlante. Si seulement ils se doutaient à quel point son coeur manquait de virer, ou bien même de s'arrêter, tant les pulsations se faisaient rapides et douloureuses. Il se mordit la lèvre, en quête de calmer les palpitations bien trop intense qui martelaient sa poitrine.

"L'embrasser... sur la joue ?" hésita-t-il, tout en se rapprochant à quatre pattes de son meilleur ami.

"Non, non. Sur la bouche !"

Il soupira, avant de se concentrer sur le regard émeraude de Riku, parfaitement impassible. Comment devait-il être, lui ? Les rougeurs prenaient bien trop vite ses joues, implosant sa propre timidité au jour le jour. Il se mordit la lèvre, distrait de ses propres pensées.

"Bon."

Il porta son index et son majeur à ses lèvres, avant de les coller dans un geste maladroit sur les lèvres de Riku, ne quittant le turquoise de ses yeux, où se lisait une certaine surprise. Une couleur magnifique, dans laquelle il aurait aimé rester plongé indéfiniment ; reflétant la glaceur de sa personnalité, réchauffante de son intensité. Il laissa glisser son majeur le long de la lèvre de son vis-à-vis, douce, légèrement humide. Entrouverte, il sentait le souffle accéléré de son ami. Ce dernier lui attrapa doucement le poignet. Son regard lui échappa.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte. La chaleur étouffante de la gêne s'empara soudainement de lui, son coeur suffocant d'une douleur qui le fit tressaillir. Il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait exploser. Il se recula d'un geste brusque, surpris de son propre comportement, de sa propre réaction, les larmes venant à brûler ses yeux. Riku déposa vaguement une main sur ses lèvres, masqua en parti son visage pris de légères rougeurs, son regard vaguant distraitement sur le sol, visiblement gêné.

"Sora... ça va ?"

La voix de Kairi. Il se releva précipitamment, pour finalement s'évader le long de la plage, ne jetant moindre regard à ses amis délaissés. L'étendue bleue de l'eau l'accueilli dans un bruit de clapotis, faisant monter à son échine une nuée de frissons. Il se concentra sur la fine brise lapant son visage, filant dans ses cheveux, accompagné du doux murmure des vagues frappant le sol. Un son agréable, reposant le rythme bien trop rapide de son coeur, calmant la nervosité soudaine qui l'avait saisi.

Et d'abord, c'était quoi _cette_ réaction ? Il essuya la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, s'emmêlant aux fines particules de sable, irritant désagréablement sa peau.

Il n'y avait pas eu de sincère contact. Il s'y était échappé d'une feinte simple et sans grande conséquence. Sa propre réaction avait pourtant tout brisé. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour comprendre.

Trop longtemps à vivre des sentiments à sens unique.

"Quel idiot..." soupira-t-il, d'une voix tremblante malgré lui. En plus de s'être pris une honte lamentable, il risquait, par dessus ça, de perdre l'amitié de son meilleur ami, de l'unique personne qu'il était capable d'aimer à un point que le concerné ne se doutait pas.

"Je ne te le fais pas dire."

Il tressaillit en sentant la main froide de Riku se refermer avec douceur sur son bras, l'obligeant dans ce geste à se retourner. Sora se mordit la lèvre tandis que son vis-à-vis l'attrapait par le menton, lui relevant la tête.

"Même quand t'es seul, t'es obligé de parler. Regarde-moi."

"Ecoute, Riku, je-"

"Shht. Regarde-moi."

Le plus jeune s'exécuta finalement, relevant les yeux vers ce lac émeraude, où ne laissant transparaître moindre sentiment. Calme et posé, et à la fois aussi rassurant qu'effrayant.

"On joue ?"

"Mmh."

"Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ?"

Sora fronça les sourcils, manqua de reculer vers l'arrière ; mais l'emprise que Riku avait sur lui était bien trop stable pour qu'il ne puisse s'échapper. Il se moquait de lui ?

"Je n'ai pas envie de jouer !" cracha-t-il, blessé. "Lâche-moi, maintenant."

"Alors ne jouons pas," murmura Riku, une seconde avant de s'emparer avec une certaine précipitation des lèvres de Sora. Ce dernier ne put que fondre à la douceur que lui offrait son meilleur ami, l'attrapant avec timidité par la taille, répondant avec envie à ce baiser sûrement trop soudain. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier, de savourer ses lèvres sucrés, ce contact brûlant et réconfortant...

"Ce... n'est pas un jeu ?" demanda-t-il, se libérant à contre-coeur de ce baiser bien trop chaste, glissant distraitement ses mains sur ses reins de son meilleur ami. Pour réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la commissure des lèvres.

"Si c'en serait un, j'aimerais qu'il dure éternellement."

_Cap ou pas cap de m'aimer toute la vie ?_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Review ? :3<p> 


	3. La Neige, ça a des effets négatifs

Et si Sora devenait entreprenant ?...

* * *

><p>- La neige, ça a des effets négatifs(1).<p>

La neige, alors qu'elle se dépose délicatement sur le sol gelé, est belle et agréable à observer. Satinant de son blanc étincelant aux fins rayons astrales les routes grisâtres aux longues prairies colorées de la flore, elle offrait une vue différente sur les paysages alentours, de par la beauté éphémère qu'elle relâchait que par la pureté quelle représentait.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Sora avait décidé d'être bien moins poétique, et d'aller briser cet enchantement en se jetant sur un innocent jeune homme, qui s'écroula sous le poids du garçon dans la masse d'eau glacé qui s'était forgé au pas de la porte. La neige est d'une beauté **très** éphémère.

"Ah, Sora ! Idiot !" protesta-t-il, repoussant vainement l'adolescent venu s'accrocher à lui. "J'vais être trempé !"

"T'es sexy, quand t'es trempé," soupira le concerné, se détachant à contre-coeur de son ami. "T'aimes pas la neige ?"

Riku ne réprima qu'une mimique râleuse, pris d'un frisson, ressentant vigoureusement le froid. S'il n'appréciait pas spécialement la neige par le désagrément qu'elle causait, il avait du faire un effort phénoménal pour rendre visite à son meilleur ami, qui, contrairement au plus âgé, adorait se laisser aller à des jeux enfantins dans la poudreuse glaciale.

"Elle est belle, la neige. Un peu comme toi."

"Comme moi ? Vraiment, tu pouvais pas faire plus _has been_, Sora," grogna-t-il, se décidant à se relever. Pourtant, il n'eut le temps de mettre une main au sol glacé que Sora le plaqua sans aucune délicatesse contre la matière gelée. Il pesta dans un grognement inaudible, relevant la tête pour se retrouver face au regard brillant du jeune homme. "Tu ne peux pas, comme toute personne normalement constituée, m'offrir un truc à b-"

Il fut interrompu par une paire de lèvre venue tendrement se poser sur les siennes, dans un contact doux et brûlant, s'opposant à l'air extérieur avec délice. Le corps mince de son vis-à-vis s'était dangereusement rapproché du sien, comme une recherche de chaleur humaine. Dans un geste défiant presque de l'automatisme, il glissa ses mains dans la nuque du jeune homme, ne pouvant conserver la chasteté de ce baiser ; la langue brûlante de Sora venait à tâter ses lèvres clauses, qui s'ouvrirent avec envie, s'échangeant l'un à l'autre un contact serti de romance et de luxure.

"Mmh..."

Riku tressaillit à ce gémissement, sûrement bien trop intense dans un moment aussi calme. Sora mit fin à leur baiser, pour finalement se blottir contre le cou du plus âgé, dont le dos gelé projetait enfin sa douleur.

"Original, comme accueil."

"Mmh. T'as une idée pour la suite ?" demanda Sora, tandis que ce dernier refermait ses dents sur la peau fine du cou de Riku, dont la patience ne se résumait plus qu'à un vaste souvenir. Il repoussa son vis-à-vis dans un grognement sourd, se redressant, assis dans la poudreuse.

"Calme-toi un peu..."

Pourtant, il ne sembla apte à accepter les ordres de son amant, l'étreignant d'un second baiser presque forcé. Riku se laissa pourtant aller au plaisir de cet échange, le réchauffant agréablement à côté de ce froid intense.

"Sora... tu... tu veux pas qu'on rentre ?" hoqueta-t-il, se pliant devant le regard aguicheur que lui offrait son jeune amant. Ce dernier esquissa une grimace, visiblement agacé.

"D'accord."

Il lui attrapa simplement la main, ce contact chaud et rassurant laissant à comprendre à Riku que le calme était enfin revenu. Il se releva tant bien que mal, légèrement engourdi par l'affront de ce froid dévorant, suivant le plus jeune à l'intérieur de la maisonnée. Entendant le déclic de la porte derrière lui, il observa d'un regard circulaire la pièce, où une douce odeur de cake planée agréablement.

"Tu as fait des gâteaux ?"

"Mmh."

Il sursauta alors qu'il sentit les doigts de son cadet se glisser allègrement sous son pull, froids de cette courte évasion à l'extérieur. Il se retourna pour faire face aux yeux azurs de son vis-à-vis, brillant d'une envie qui lui tordait l'estomac. Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille, fine, se terminant d'une pointure osseuse, se saisissant avec tendresse des lèvres brûlantes de son amant ; pourtant, Sora ne manqua pas de reprendre le dessus, accentuant ce baiser dans une ponctuation(2) plus prononcée, sa langue quémandant à rencontrer sa jumelle. Riku ne se refusa pas, répondant à cette demande silencieuse.

Et c'est dans la suite que Riku sentit réellement son coeur basculer, comme une avancée subite dans le vide. Les invitations de Sora se ressentaient de plus en plus précise, d'une main glissant furtivement le long de sa hanche, jusqu'à retomber à son entre-jambe, non insensible à ses caresses pourvues d'une certaine maladresse, emprise de la passion du moment présent. Le pull et sous pull n'étaient plus qu'un ancien souvenir, n'ayant plus qu'une chemise flottante à pression, raccordée à la blancheur de sa peau dans une fine couleur opaline.

Depuis quand son cadet se montrait-il aussi _engageant_ ? Et surtout... il se sentit brusquement rougir sous les sucions de son amant. Il ne pouvait nier que Sora lui faisait un putain d'effet...

Oh, et puis zut. Autant profiter !

* * *

><p>(1) Négatif, mais pas dans le sens mauvais, mais négatif euh.. contraire x3<br>(2) accent, ponctuation... vous voyez ? *sort*

Bon, en tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Pas de lemon pour le moment (pas la tête à ça u.u) mais bientôt peut-être ! :3  
>Un OS d'hiver en été ? Vraiment, j'avoue que cette fanfic n'a aucun rapport avec rien. Review ? :3 (ça fait toujours très plaisir *-*)<p> 


	4. Cela aurait pu être parfait

- Cela aurait pu être parfait -

Il suffoquait. Que ça soit la foule, ou l'angoisse qui lui compressait la poitrine, il était bien loin d'être à l'aise au milieu de ses gens, brillant de leur richesse. Lui-même n'était qu'un pauvre gamin, vêtu d'une tenue plus ou moins élégante, de sorte à se fondre dans le décor mais ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés sur son crâne, étant incapable de les coiffer correctement, ce qui lui valait des regards surpris, ou bien simplement _dégoutés_.

Du moins, c'était ce qui lui paraissait inspirer aux femmes, douillettes de leurs tenues et de leurs manières. Les hommes, eux, ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention, prêtant leur concentration aux pas de danse qu'ils effectuaient. Maladroits, efficaces, charmeurs…

Sora se faufila entre deux couples, manquant de glisser sur le pan d'une robe traînante. Il s'apprêta à protester contre la dame, lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps d'un homme, placé devant lui. Et vêtu magnifiquement bien.

Il releva la tête, avant de contempler le regard émeraude qui le dévisageait.

« Hum… il ne me semble pas que vous ayez été conviés à cette soirée… à moins que je ne me trompe ? »

Sa voix était suave, presque taquine. Mais la dureté de son regard fit comprendre à Sora qu'il risquait de sacrés problèmes s'il ne se tirait pas de ce pétrin rapidement.

« B-bien sûr que si. J'ai été invité par le… »

Mais il s'interrompit, l'homme l'attrapant sans grande gêne par le bras, lui arrachant une grimace. Il l'attira sans un mot vers le balcon, où un couple s'échangeait quelques paroles, visiblement des mots doux, aux joues rougies de la jeune femme.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il avait chuchoté. Sa présence semblait avoir fait s'envoler l'ambiance amoureuse préalablement présente, le silence s'étant fait.

« Je… cherche… ma grande sœur. »

Il déglutit. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce fameux bal serait une soirée privée, sur invitation et donc encore moins qu'il se ferait prendre aussi facilement. Un peu trop facilement à son goût.

Mais l'homme sembla se détendre à peine, ne lâchant que légèrement son emprise.

« Vraiment ? Et comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« … Sora. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut aucun mal à conserver son attention sur le regard émeraude de son vis-à-vis. Une couleur qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, tant elle semblait pure, mais à la fois si glaciale…

« Eh bien, Sora. M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Il sentit son cœur manquer un bond, tandis que, sans attendre de réponse, l'homme l'avait attiré doucement contre lui, glissant ses deux mains dans le creux de ses reins.

« A-avec plaisir, » bafouilla-t-il, légèrement hésitant quant à mettre les siennes dans la nuque de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas vraiment habituer à jouer le rôle de la fille pour danser… mais heureusement, l'homme n'avait pas entrepris de faire une danse spéciale. Seul le simple contact de leur corps, mouvant lentement, sans réel but. Bien que la musique ne s'accordait pas réellement, elle était atténuée par la fenêtre du balcon, et devenait bien moins agaçante ainsi.

« Si l'on vous demande, dites que le prince lui-même vous a invité, » murmura-t-il, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses omoplates, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Sora resta silencieux, se blottissant contre la poitrine brûlante de l'homme, fermant les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Affreusement bien. Ce qui ne dura que quelques minutes lui semblait être le plus magnifique moment de sa vie.

Certes, c'était un homme il avait sa fiancée qui l'attendait à Illusiopolis, et surtout, il ne le connaissait pas. Mais qu'y pouvait-il si son corps lui-même réclamé ce contact ?

Il sentit son cœur se contracter brusquement, avant de sentir les lèvres de son partenaire contre son oreille.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois vous quitter. »

« Je… comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Il n'avait pas envie de le quitter. Pas tout de suite. Mais l'homme le repoussa délicatement et il ressentit les picotements du froid venir agresser sa peau.

« Riku. » Il tendit la main, avant qu'un fin sourire ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres. « Riku Suzuki, prince de ce royaume. »

Sora n'eut pas à réfléchir, qu'il s'empara habilement de son poignard préalablement mis dans sa ceinture, glissant la lame contre la gorge libre du fameux prince, attrapant de sa main libre le tissu doux qui couvrait son torse. Contre toute attente, Riku n'eut aucune réaction de défense, peu surpris.

« Idiot… pourquoi faire confiance à un inconnu ? » grogna-t-il, la main tremblante. « Vous n'êtes pas digne de votre père. Il avait raison. »

« … je me doutais que vous agiriez ainsi, Sora. Mourir de votre main ne me déplaît pas tellement. »

Il y eut un silence. Sora déglutit, appuyant la partie aiguisée de la lame contre la peau blanche du prince. Un filet de sang s'échappa, tâchant son arme, pour stagner au bout, stoppé par la poignée.

« Vous n'agissez pas. »

Il ferma les yeux, dépité. Riku ne cherchait pas à fuir. Il ne se débattait pas. Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas effrayé par la mort ?

« Pourquoi… vous, vous ne faites rien ? Vous savez parfaitement que vous pouvez me faire plier facilement, et fuir. Le coup de surprise n'est plus. »

« En avez-vous seulement envie ? »

Il était incapable de bouger davantage sa main. Sora se mordit la lèvre, agacé. Après le trajet qu'il avait fait, s'incruster dans ce lieu bondé au péril de sa vie, dans le seul but de réaliser sa mission… il échouait ?

« Alors c'est ainsi ? Vous ne vous battez pas, » murmura-t-il, tremblant. « Vous charmez votre assassin sans révéler votre identité, et puis… » Il secoua négativement la tête, des larmes fuyant de ses yeux bleus. « Vous vous en sortez ainsi, à chaque fois ? C'est un mensonge. »

« Bien sûr, que c'est un mensonge. Je vous ai simplement vu, Sora. Au moment même où vous êtes entré, je connaissais votre but. » Il glissa sa main glacée sur sa poitrine. Sora frémit, cessant de respirer. « Votre cœur est lâche, pour être si faible. Ou fort, pour ne pas être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais combien de fois avez-vous senti le sang couler entre vos doigts ? »

« B-beaucoup… trop… »

Son dernier mot se perdit dans un souffle. Riku avait glissé la main sous sa mâchoire, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui.

« J'attends. »

C'était un ordre. Sora rangea dans un mot son arme dans sa ceinture, avant de s'accrocher brutalement à ses habits, plaquant furieusement ses lèvres contre celle du prince, le forçant à un baiser quelque peu violent. Riku ne sembla qu'à peine surpris, et ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus.

Mais il se montra bien plus doux que la brutalité qu'avait eut Sora.

Et son cœur flancha à ce moment-là. Probablement toute sa vie. Riku eut un hoquet de surprise, contre ses lèvres.

Il sentit ses propres larmes couler le long de ses joues. Et un liquide chaud venir à se faufiler entre ses doigts, sur sa manche. Riku se força d'un sourire, semblable à un rictus. Est-ce que ça faisait mal ?

Il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres chaudes, ce souffle devenu à présent si précieux, savourant les dernières secondes, tandis que le prince lui essuyait ses larmes, tremblant.

Doucement, il l'assit sur le sol, avant de retirer, tout au contraire, brutalement son poignard de la plaie, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à sa victime, dont les yeux étaient à semi-clos par la souffrance.

« M… merci, Riku. »

Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il se sentait déchirer. Mais il n'avait plus qu'à fuir, désormais.

Et dans un dernier regard à la salle éclairée, il sauta par-dessus le balcon, sans même s'inquiéter de la manière dont s'achèverait sa chute.

* * *

><p>Blabla habituel : je ne me suis pas relue XD<br>Bref, sinon j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review si vous la lisez, ça fait toujours plaisir :3  
>Peut-être une seconde version mais avec un lemon - avais la flemme là - si elle est aimée, sinon j'fais pas pour rien .w. A vous de voir!<br>Ah, et pour la fin... Sora meurt autant qu'il reste en vie, voilà. On sait pas en fait, et moi non plus. Et oui tout cela est bizarre, mais JE suis bizarre.

A bientôt :3


End file.
